Never Anger A Red Head!
by Druid Archer
Summary: An old friend of Griffin's helps him out Griffin/OC rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing so be nice or shut up!**

**Sorry if Griffin is ooc**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Remi Warren and the sometimes mentioned Adrian Warren. If I did Griffin would have killed off Roland and then beat the crap out of David :(**

There are only so many ways to stop an alarm clock. You can hit the off button, you can hit snooze, you can unplug it, you could even smash it with a Louisville slugger and have that be the end of it, but that just isn't good enough for me. I smashed the damn thing and then jumped it to the red triangle with a bloody piece of meat tied to it.

My name is Remington Warren, and I do not like mornings. Both Griffin and my brother Adrian knew this fact so you can imagine my disdain when I hear my cell go off at 4:38 in the morning.

Seeing as they are the only people who would bother me at this hour and also seeing as one of them is dead...well that just leaves,

"GRIFFIN YOU HAD BETTER BE DIEING!" yeah remember this fact kiddies, be careful what you wish for.

"Um hi this is David, I'm looking for Remington," when some random guy calls you this early it can only mean two things for me (1) the person calling is in a different time zone or (2) it is actually an emergency. Or both but that's besides the point.

** "**You had better have a good reason for calling me this early!" I growled.

"Well if you are Remington then you will probably want to get Griffin out of the power lines I left him in, in Chechnya"

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" screaming into a phone just doesn't have the same affect as screaming in person. _Pity_.

"Well he was going to let my girlfr-" I didn't here the rest because I hung up on the babbling idiot. I put my torn-up shorts on with my black "question authority" shirt, and went to find the little British nuisance.

Griffin was actually in Chechnya and he was actually in some fallen power lines, so I did feel slightly bad for him. It doesn't really help that he was unconscious. I jumped up and landed on those rubber bolt cover thingies, grabbed Griffin and Jumped to his lair. When we got there the place was kind of torched and he needed a new game system, TV, and couch but other wise it looked the same. I put Griffin in his room, if you could call it that because seriously all it is, is an alcove with a mattress and a curtain in place of a door, and went to dump the burned junk.

A few hour later i had replaced everything, even the games, and felt pretty good about it.

"What the hell are you doing here Leprechaun?" I turn to find Griffin standing in the opening of the cave/lair.

"First off do. not. call me a leprechaun and second it's good to see you're alright." I say as I walk up to him and hug him.

"Aw come on I only call you Leprechaun because you have red hair and green eyes." he says and then smirks. _Crap not the smirk!_

"It's auburn not red and I'm not that short!" I punch him in the shoulder as I'm saying this.

"What happened to my stuff" _crap knew that was coming. _Griffin then goes to look at the stuff i replaced his burned crap with, a plasma screen TV, a new Xbox360, and a couch. "and why do i now have a couch?" he looks at me confused and his eyes are telling me he's getting angry.

"You now have a couch because I'm staying here for now." FYI: Roland found my flat.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE! Remi I'm glad you helped me out but I work alone."

"Oh don't give me that shit! You lived and worked with me and Adrian." _yay a screaming match!_

"Yeah and look how that ended!" He says pushing me into the wall. Tears well up in my eyes but not because of him pushing me, and he saw. He sighs stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck. "Adrian made me swear to keep you safe, it's not safe here Rem, not with me." he goes to wipe the tears off my face but I flinch back. then I give him the bad news.

"Griff, Roland found my flat. So sorry but this is actually the safest place right now."

Griffin collapses onto the couch sighing, "fine but you get the couch"

I go and sit by him leaning my head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around my shoulder "Thanks" I say only to find that he's passed out.

_Please review! This is my first story ever so help is appreciated!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**First time writing so be nice or shut up!**

**Sorry if Griffin is ooc**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs Remi Warren and the sometimes mentioned Adrian Warren. If I did Griffin would have killed off Roland and then beat the crap out of David :(**

**Sorry for not updating sooner I've been really sick and then had family come to stay so sorry again.**

I woke up just a tad bit confused. It took me a second to remember what had happened yesterday and where I was. Griffin. He wasn't there and I distinctly remember falling asleep using his shoulder as a pillow. (very good pillow btw) I felt someone jump and looked up to see some blond guy and this brunette who was seemingly attached to his arm and looking a bit miffed. (actually kind of a funny sight)

"Who are you?" I asked

"Um, I'm David and this is Millie" he answers looking around, I'm guessing for Griffin.

"So you're they guy who called me to tell me about where Griff was."

"Yeah, is he here?" wow, well ladies and gents we seem to have an idiot on our hands.

I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach, because first off he left Griffin in power lines and now has the audacity to be looking for him now, and second because this guy is at least six inches taller than Griffin, which makes him about a foot taller than me making his stomach the easiest place to punch.

"What was that for?" Both he and Millie asked/shrieked.

I explained. Just as I was finishing I felt another jump.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here? And you brought HER! You alone is bad enough!" Griffin starts yelling at David and then notices me "Oh hey Remi, I got take-away in the fridge if your hungry" I'm starting to think he has officially fallen off his rocker. "Now Rice bowl if you would be so kind as to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Needless to say, they left

sorry it was so short but I've got a slight case of writers-block.


	3. Auther's Note :

I know people hate auther's notes but i need more reviews to continue writing cause i have writer's block and need inspiration!

I also now can get anonymous reviews so... HIT THE BUTTON! DO IT DO IT DO IT!

*meekly* thank you :)


	4. Chapter 3

Griffin's temper never really calmed down after the whole David coming back thing. We kept getting into fist fights and they usually ended with me jumping to one bookstore or another and Griffin brooding more than usual. He ended up kicking me out. I finally ended up buying another flat but this one in Dublin, because for some reason I felt better if Griffin knew where to find me. (Adrian and I used to live there before we met Griffin) Well one day I come home to find Griffin packing my stuff.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Check your table" Oh joy cryptic Griffin!

I walk over to my table and find a note from the major baddy himself Roland. It was the usual, I know where you live, you will pay, threatening message. _Oh that's so not good!_

"I came to check up on you and found it." _Awe he does care, even if it is in an obligated sort of way. _"Now help me pack your crap!"

"Where am I going to go Griffin? Huh? You're the one that told me to leave remember?" _Now I'm ticked._

"Well that's when you weren't in danger" He snaps back. "God you're stubborn!" _Insert raised eyebrow here. _"And before you say anything, he wont think of checking the lair. He wont think I went back there. Oh, been meaning to ask you this Rem, what did you do, besides being born, to piss him off this much?"

"I went after his boss." _still mad_

"You went after Mary Rice?" _now it's my turn to smirk._ "YOU MORON!" _lost my smirk_

"Dang it Remi you could have been killed!" He sighs. " You should have at least come to me for back up."

"Well you kicked me out and I was bored" _This statement actually made him twitch_ " I know I should have called you but I was still mad at you"

He gets this blank look on his face and then his face softens.

"I'm sorry Remington." _anime fall!_ "Can you help me jump this stuff now to the lair now please?"

As he goes to pick up the last of my stuff (he'd been jumping my stuff to the lair the whole argument) I grab it and put in back on the ground and then I hug him.

"I really am sorry Rem" he whispers in my ear.

"I know Griff." _Awe he does care :) I like this side of Griffin better._

As we pull out of the hug I kiss him on the cheek. He looks a bit shocked but then he smiles and grabs my hand and we jump to the lair.

I ended up reading in the paper the next day that my flat exploded...o_0 _HOLY FRICK!_


End file.
